Double Exposure
by LannaMisho
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING UP! Shadows 'artistic views' are getting Blue into awkward situations again. Can he withstand the temptation? BluexVio crack paring? mentions of ShadowxGreen. Yaoi, AU. Lemon edited out.
1. Double Exposure

Description: Shadows 'artistic views' are getting Blue into awkward situations again. Can he withstand the temptation? BluexVio (crack paring?) mentions of ShadowxGreen. AU. Lemon Edited out.

AN: So I took a filming class (last year), and eventually I came up with this. I haven't really seen much for this couple, and since everyone else is mixing things up, I wanted to try it!

Warning: Yaoi, swearing… I… think that's it actually…

* * *

><p>The hallway was mostly empty, like it normally was between classes. However there was one very loud voice that echoed angrily down the bright corridor. "Vio please! I need to talk to you!"<p>

Vio stopped mid-step, when a hand wrapped around his wrist, almost forcing him to turn around. His blue eyes were scrunched up like he was nervous. Or scared. He looked up shyly at one of his close friends, the one holding him so tightly. "Blue…" He whispered, then looked away. "I… I'm going to be late to class. I…" He trailed off softly.

"Please!" Blue yelled pulling him closer. "This is important!"

Vio winced as Blues fingers dug into his bicep. "A-Alright… I'm listening."

Blue took a deep breath. "I-I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He yelled.

Vio blushed, looking startled. "Blue I-"

"CUT!"

The innocent expression dropped from his face. "You're an idiot."

Shadow sighed hard, throwing his hands up. Green and Red both shut off their cameras, and Spirit dropped the microphone, rolling his shoulders. "Jeez!" Shadow exclaimed aggravated.

Blue shoved Vio away, turning to Shadow. "What the hell did I do wrong this time!" He asked crossing his arms.

Shadow looked at him. "'I'm in love with you'!" He repeated, mocking Blue's previous tone. "What part of that sounds sincere? How many times do I have to tell you, you're not suppose to be angry." He took the scrip and whacked him with it.

"Argh!" Blue snarled, storming to the other side of the hallway. "You know what! Screw this!"

Shadow let him go, choosing instead to throw himself in the overly-corny directors chair. "I give up! I thought that saving the love scenes till the end would make it easier, but no! He is impossible to work with!"

Blue scowled. How was it his fault? Just because Shadow decided he wanted to be a director instead of a graphic designer. Just because Shadow decided he wanted a good video to show off to the collages. Just because Shadow decided he and Vio had to be the main character. Just because Shadow decided to use the overly sappy love story that Red wrote. Just because Shadow decided Blue had to act like he was in love with the annoyingly sarcastic, logical, book-loving Vio, whom he would never, ever, in anyway, in the history of ever, never, actually feel any sort of similar feelings actually resembling the ones that he was pretending to have!

How could it possibly be his fault?

"Shadow!" Red cried, running to his side. He knelt down, and looked up his eyes wide. "You can't give up!" He pleaded.

"I can! Blue is being impossible!" He crossed his arms, refusing to be moved.

"Good." Vio stated casually, flicking open his glasses and putting them back on so he could read during the short break. "All directors have to deal with difficult actors. This will be good practice." He opened a hardcover and sank into the pages.

Shadow looked up, and then clenched his fist with determination. One could practically see the newly lit fire in his eyes. "You're absolutely right!" He said with agreement.

Red looked at Vio with shinning appreciation, before turned to Blue. "Come on Blue! It's not that hard! You can do it!"

Blue turned his glare on the smaller boy making Red flinch. "If you were going to use _me_ as a character in you're stupid gay-boy romance fics, couldn't you at least make him act like _me_!"

Red pulled back, touching his own chest, eyes shinning with innocents. "Me? Why, I didn't use you Blue. My characters are Veo and Lue. Any likeness of characters to actual people, living or deceased, are purely coincidental." The smile he flashed seemed planned all around.

Blue scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure you lying little imp."

Green looked up from his own script, taking a seat himself. "no name calling Blue. And if I recall, I'm the one that said that it would be easier to use your real names."

"Grrr! Well how about you get off your ass, and you play me instead!"

Green returned the glare Blue was casting around. "And who is it that's paying for this production exactly?" Greens hand's gestured to all of Shadow's shinny new film equipment. Two new cameras, lights, reflectors, boom mike… When Shadow first got excited about filming, he'd gone right out and bought him everything that he needed as a surprise (1). "And its not like you aren't getting paid for this."

Shadow moved around behind him, and draped himself over his boyfriend's shoulders, thanking him again with a kiss on the cheek. Blue made a gagging sound, while Green grinned pleased. "Besides, Green already has a role. He's the antagonist, that is trying to steal Vio from you."

"He can have him."

"And-" Shadow continued, ignoring the interruption. "We've already been filming for two weeks. No matter how similar you and Green look, if I switched you now, people would know. Especially since the remaining scenes are spread throughout. I can't just go 'Uh, occasionally these two characters will switch roles.'" He sighed. "I'd hoped you would be able to act by now…"

"I can act just fine!" Blue snapped, pointing at Vio like he was the cause of his problems. "I just can't do it with him!"

"Than you can't act." Vio countered, seeming to decide it was his turn to do something.

"What was that book-worm!" Blue snarled.

"If you can't pretend with someone because you don't like them, then you can't act. Or do you not understand the definition of 'acting'?"

"I understand just fine! But I'm still not going to do it!"

Vio looked over the top of his book, and narrowed his eyes. "If I have to act as if I'm in love with a brainless like you, the least you can do, is play your role."

Blue twitched. "I don't have to do any such thing! And I'm not a brainless you fucking android! Just because you spend all your time reading, and I use my days productively!"

Vio sighed. "This argument is pointless; especially with someone so unable to comprehend the obvious."

"Why you-!" Blue ripped the book out of his hands and chucked it all the way down the hallway. "There!"

There were four sudden gasps and then silence. Blue looked like he was going to kill someone, and Vio was staring quietly down the hall; His eyes calculating. Finally he looked at Blue. "Why can't you put this much passion into your roles?" There were four sighs of relief.

Blue didn't notice, but then again, he normally didn't. "I put plenty of 'passion' into my role."

"So you say…"

"So I know!"

"Well then, clearly not enough-" Vio argued with a shrugged. "-If you cant do something as painfully simple as pretend to be in love. A frog could do that."

Blue scowled. "I know. And I can! I just don't want to."

Vio looked away. "I don't believe you."

"You bastard! I can too!"

Vio glared. "Then prove it!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Then go get my book."

"Fine!" Blue turned and stormed down the hall, not quite realizing that retrieving the item had nothing to do with proving himself.

Vio just rolled his eyes at the others idiocy, before he noticed his friends all looking at him with awe. "Yes?" He asked.

"Wow~!" Red exclaimed. "You sure know how to handle your guy, Vio~!"

The know-it-all twitched, looking almost disgusted. "Blue is not 'my guy'."

Shadow wiggled his eyebrows. "Not yet~."

"The very idea repulses me." Vio challenged.

"Me thinks the boy doth protest too much~!" Vio just rolled his eyes again as Blue stormed back up and shoved the book into his hands.

"Here's your fucking book! Now lets get going." He looked a little too fired up for a love scene, but they would roll with it.

"Alright! Places people!" Shadow called, running to position. The others scrambled to their spot. "Lets start from the top."

Vio put his book down and got into position with Blue right behind him, ready to grab his wrist.

"Vio, take half a step back. Green, did someone hit the light, we should have more light on Blue. Spirit, booms in the shot… a little more… good. Start rolling and…ACTION!"

"Vio please! I…I need to talk to you."

Vio felt the hand on his wrist, and turned slowly. Blue sounded much more sincere, and had a much better face when he looked up. "I… I'm going to be late for class." He repeated.

Blue let out an almost shaky breath, drawing him a little closer. Camera Two followed his motions. "Please... It's really important."

Vio stared at him. "Alright… I'm listening."

Blue squeezed his hand, pulling it too his chest. "Vio I…" His cheeks were turning a lovely shade of pink. "I'm in love with you."

Vio let out a startled gasp. "Blue! I… I don't know what to say…"

Blue looked nervous, and brought his free hand to Vio's cheek. "Then don't say anything… Just… don't move." He leaned forward.

Vio allowed him to get close, surprised Blue was doing so well. Perhaps the boy did have actor potential. Then when Blue was close enough; he shoved back, making sure to stay in frame. "I'm sorry Blue… I just cant!" He ran off screen.

"A~nd CUT!" Shadow clapped his hands and the others joined in as well. "What improvement! Seriously. I was almost fooled." Red fawned over them as well.

Blue made a gagging sound. "Yeah whatever. Lets just keep going."

"Alright, lets move the cameras to the second position and run it again."

….

"Hey Vio!" Came Blues obnoxious voice, echoing through the library. He spotted the patient blond because he flinched at a table, and ran over to him. A librarian smacked him on the back of the head as he passed. "OW! Fuck man!"

"Shhh." She hissed.

He made a face when she turned around, and them ran over the sit on the desk right in front of Vio, effectively shoving all his stuff to the other side. "Hey." He said in not quite a whisper. "Shadow wants us to practice scene twelve. Let me see your script."

Vio was torn between shoving Blue to the floor to express his aggravation, snickering at Blues idiocy, or flushing at his sentence. Of course since none of those sounded like the mature way to respond, he just sighed and pulled out the script. "Once again, I'll take it you didn't heed my advice and read the script, correct?"

"Oh, just give it too me!" Blue snapped, getting whacked by a second passing librarian with a textbook. They were used to him by now, and didn't hesitate. "Fffffffuuuuuck…" He whined, clutching the back of his head. "Vio~!" His ears tilted downward, and he looked up pathetically. "Your teachers are bitches~." He flinched when the women glared.

Vio struggled to contain smirk as he handed Blue the script, "Can you be any more of an imbecile?" He asked. But Blue was a cute imbecile… when he was suffering.

He grabbed his work and pulled it onto his lap, feeling to lazy to move over to the next seat, and worried if he did Blue would probably follow him and shove his stuff to the ground anyway. He didn't get every far, before Blue suddenly reared back.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

He ducked barely in time to miss the stapler launched at his head. "I said 'shut up'!" Screamed a librarian.

Blue dropped to the side of the table, taking a defensive position incase they tried to attack again. "Din damnit!" He snarled before grabbing Vio's wrist. "Come here!"

Vio yelped as he was pulled right out of his chair. His papers spilled across the floor. "Blue! I'm working-whoa!" Blue didn't pay him any mind before dragging him out of the room.

Vio resisted as Blue dragged him down the hallway, but not with all his might. He knew what Blue was going to ask, and it was probably better if they were alone. When Blue found a hall he was satisfied with, he spun around and shoved the script in Vio's face. "What the hell is this!" He snapped.

Vio nudged his glasses down, and let his eyes adjust to the close words. He knew what Blue was asking, but he wasn't just going to answer him after that little show. Blue was still clutching his arm, and it wasn't very comfortable. "It says 'I don't really know what to think'." He quoted, reading the line that Blue was pointing too.

The taller blond looked confused, pulling it back to read it. "What…? No! This!" He pointed to a different line, and showed it to him again.

Vio cleared his throat, feeling a little flush crawl up his neck. "'Blue shoves Vio against the wall and kisses him passionately'." Blue lowered the paper revealing how red his face was. "What about it?"

"Why the hell do I have to kiss you!"

"Well, it is a love story." He reported. "What exactly were you expecting?"

"Not to have to kiss you!"

Vio rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall feeling a bit annoyed. He wasn't really surprised that Blue didn't want to kiss him, but the idiot couldn't be a little more… cordial about it? "You're blowing this out of proportion Blue. It's just a kiss."

Blue looked a little startled. Apparently he had expected Vio to be on his side. "I-I know it's just a kiss! It's the principal of the thing!" He glared at the floor.

Vio stared at him for about ten seconds before he was unable to contain a smug little smirk. "Why Blue~." He began in a voice that reminded them both way too much of Shadow. "Could it be, that you_,_ have never… _kissed_ someone before?"

Blue looked like he was going to die.

"OF COURSE I HAVE!" He yelled, in the usual way he denied something that was one hundred percent accurate.

Vio continued to lean against the wall looking endlessly amused. However, he wasn't actually sure how he felt about that. That he would be taking Blue's first kiss. He, himself, had given his first couple of kisses to Green, and the month he'd spent with Shadow had left him an expert. But he hadn't been either of their firsts. Now he had less then twenty-four hour before the next practice to teach Blue how to kiss for the camera. How to kiss _period_.

Finally he took off his glasses, closed them up and put them in his pocket. Blue watched, his eyes widening to the side of saucers. "I promise you Blue, it isn't that difficult. I won't make fun of you."

"You liar!"

Vio kicked him in the shin.

"Mother f-!" He jumped grabbing his leg and hopping around for a second. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an imbecile." He waited until the pain seemed to have passed. "Now kiss me."

Blue snorted, crossing his arms and looking away like a child. "Don't wanna!"

"Alright fine. It doesn't matter to me. After all, I'm not the one whom Shadow is going to see kissing for the first time."

Blue stiffened.

"I know he'll be able to tell the difference. He sent you to me to get passes the whole 'complaining stage', but I'm sure that's because even he wouldn't have guessed that you haven't _kissed_ before."

He flinched again.

"I know he wont let it go. I can't wait to see how he'll react. Actually, maybe I'll text him right now and-"

Blue grabbed the hand that had been reaching into his pocket. "Hold on!" He said quickly. "I want an extension. You don't talk to _anyone_ about this."

Vio let himself think about it, mostly to make Blue squirm. He did have the upper hand now, and could no doubt blackmail him into anything he wanted. However he did have work to get back to, and he didn't want to waste too much time playing with the dimwit. "Alright fine. I wont discuss this with anyone."

Blue grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back against the wall, staring at him. Just stared. Working up his courage, or working down his embarrassment if Vio was any judge.

"This is stupid." Blue stated, in a very hollow voice. It didn't match his uncertain expression, his eyes unsure if they should remain on Vio's, or on his lips, or on something entirely unrelated.

Vio closed his eyes, sparing Blue his critical gaze which was surely not helping. "Its just work Blue. Do it and get it over with. Pretend I'm a girl."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Blue said, trying to use the insult to hide how embarrassed he was. Like Vio hadn't already noticed.

Dark blue eyes shot open again. "Do you have a death wish?" He said in a dangerously low tone.

The hands on his shoulders tightened. "Stop distracting me!" Vio clenched his jaw, wondering why he always put up with the idiot. "And close your eyes again."

He did as he was ordered with a tight sigh, tilting his head up for the taller boy. He heard Blues quick intake, then he felt something brush his nose. Hot breath fanned his face with the slightest hint of mint, probably from gum or something. Then two hesitant lips touched his.

It was, again, very tempting to let the other flounder around on his own and try to figure out what to do himself. Blues kiss was awkward at best, with his lips pursed too tight and barely even meeting his. However Vio was very forgiving when he wanted to be, and since it was the boy's first kiss, he decided it would be best not to leave Blue with an experience he would completely regret.

Vio pushed back just enough and worked his mouth teasingly. He followed when Blue jump, just enough to keep him from breaking contact completely. The hallway light felt too bright behind his eyelids, but it was tolerable. Blue seemed to freeze, staying stiff like a board. Vio scoffed mentally, but continued his ministration, kneading the mouth against his until the other began to relax.

When he finally got over whatever was holding him back, Blue responded, pushing back until Vios head met the wall. One hand left his shoulder so Blue's arm could rest against the wall in a more comfortable position. Vio shivered. It had been months since he kissed someone. Frustrating months without contact, and although Blue was… Blue, he was someone that Vio trusted and he was strong and firm and big…

His hand reached out and grabbed the hem of Blues shirt, encouraging him to get closer. Then he opened his mouth.

Blue took quick advantage of the new opening, a good somewhere past his embarrassment. He advanced earnestly, with more passion then either of them expected. His tongue explored quickly, searching for the right thing to touch, or the right way to rub. But despite his attempt to dominate the other, it was Vio's wickedly skillful reply that left _him_ weak-kneed.

Vio knew what he was doing, Blue realized as a hot organ teased his in the most delectable manner. It sent a sharp spark back into his mouth, down his spinal cord, and came back out as a rather loud moan.

He froze again, before jerking back embarrassed. "T-That wasn't-!" He started quickly before a hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Don't even." Vio warned, managing not to look quite as affected as he was. "If you attempt to 'defend your masculinity' here, I'm only going to get pissed off, and it will not. end. well. This is just work."

Blue flushed a little, but nodded. When Vio lowered his hand, Blue was on him again. He was a little more confident that time, which led to more mistakes. Like getting a little too eager and biting. Vio jerked back that time and scowled him. But Blue got better with each try.

Before long they were completely making out, right there in the hallway, pressed against a wall. Practice forgotten. Differences non-existent, they grunted and groaned against each other. They were both hot and sweaty, and Vio just knew his lips were going to be bruised from Blue's passion but he didn't really care.

Then, just as they were really starting to loss themselves, the school bell rang and they were brought back to reality. They parted as swarms of students clambered out of the classrooms. Vio coughed, ignoring them as they passed and smoothing out his shirt with his hands.

Blue was blushing like mad. He coughed, as nonchalant as he could manage and looked over. "Should we... um, p-practice again later?" He asked.

Vio rolled his eyes. Idiot. "That should be enough. Practice with your hand."

Blue glared and scooped up the abandoned script. "Here."

Vio spared the thing a contemplating glance before walking off. "Keep it. Read it. If that scene bothered you, you're going to love the last one." He waved over his shoulder. "Ja ne."

He merged with the students flowing towards the library with ease, and seconds later was rewarded with a satisfying sound that startled everyone in the hall but him.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELLLLLLLLL!"

…

Blue stood in the living room, his face permanently stained red. It was stupid. It was stupid and embarrassing. He didn't know about _that_. He never would have agreed to _that_. He was leaning against a wall, his big toe playing in the carpet to distract him. Distract him from the fact that his friends were in his room setting up for the last scene. The…

…Sex scene…

Blue flushed even more, his eyes closing irritated. It wasn't a real sex scene of course. Collages weren't exactly approving of hard-core gay porno. But they were going to imply that they were having sex. Which Shadow insisted showed his ability to 'influence the viewers' and 'set the scene'. Whatever. It was still going to be him and Vio.

In his bed.

Naked.

Well, mostly. They would still have their underwear on but that wasn't the point! It was walking a thin line! Something like _that_! He didn't want to do it, and if it wasn't for the fact that he'd agreed in the beginning and that the others would hold it over his head forever, he would have walked away right there and never even thought about it again.

The door opened and Red bounced out. "Blue~! What are you doing? Why are you still dressed?" Blue looked away with a scowl. "Everyone's waiting~!" Red grabbed his arm and pulled him along with strength one wouldn't expect from someone so small.

His bedroom was lit up a lot brighter then it normally was, and all the equipment was set up. The light wasn't really bothersome, but it was _what_ was lit up that made him blush like mad.

Vio was stretched out across his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of silky purple boxers. His arms folded behind his head. His glasses presumably wherever his clothes were. Looking bored, and very sexy to everyone in the room.

Shadow adjusting a camera so that it was pointing at the bed properly. Then he looked over his shoulder annoyed. "Blue! Come on. Take your clothes off."

Blue scowled, pulling the shirt over his head and folding it up nice and neat. Green grinned over from the second camera. "See? I told you that Blue's room would be great. He's such a neat-freak."

Shadow nodded, but looked around skeptically. "Actually it might be too clean. It doesn't really look like the room of a teenage boy…"

Blue placed the shirt on the edge of the dresser so that he could wear it after they were done. "Don't even think about it Shadow."

"Think about what?" Shadow asked innocently.

"You're not going to mess up my room!" Blue snapped. "If you want a different room, get a different room!"

Shadow grabbed hold of his broad shoulders and redirected him towards the bed. "I'm just kidding! I love it, now get in place." He stopped. "Wait. Pants off too."

Blue knocked him off with an exaggerated shrug. "Fuck off. My pants stay on." He approached the bed.

Vio looked completely uninterested, and pulled his arms out so that they rested by his head. Blue felt his stomach quiver. "Come on Blue. The faster we do this, the faster we get this over with. Just like we practiced."

Blue tried to swallow his nerves and straddled the boy. They had practiced, but sitting on his friends stomach in the living room, was a little different from pinning a mostly-naked, well-built young man to his bed with three cameras on them as they pretended to do something dirty.

The idea of what they were pretending to do, made him even redder.

"Alright." Shadow looked into the last camera and smiled. "Quick change to the script. I'm going to throw in two shots of Blue taking Vio's hands. I'm just going to track you… go ahead." Blue slowly positioned himself over the blond, locking their fingers. Vio immediately looked up at him with wide nervous eyes, and a sweet blush.

Blues eyes bugged out of his head.

Vio really was the better actor.

"Good…" Shadow whispered, repositioning the camera so that it was more over Blues shoulder. "And action."

Vio looked up at Blue with wavering eyes, his voice breathy and shy. "Blue please… be gentle. T-This… this is my first time…"

Blue swallowed. "I-uh…" 'Shit! What's my line!' "I love you... Vio! I w-would never hurt you."

"Cut!"

Blue glared. Vio didn't change, waiting to continue. "What now?"

"Multiple things." Shadow said looking up. "Spirit, move the boom a little closer. Can you hear it? I can't. Red mover the reflector to the left, there's too much of a- good, there. And Blue." Shadow looked at him with a conceited smirk. "Lets try little more suave, sexy seme. Not babbling idiot."

"Oh shut up!"

"And… action!"

Blue took a breath. "I love you Vio." He flashed a bit of a grin. "I would never hurt you."

Vio looked surprised. "Blue…" He closed his eyes and turned his face away. "I… I know… I trust you."

Blue flushed, leaning down and kissed his forehead. They hadn't really gotten to that part. Then he kissed Vio's throat. The thought crossed his mind that the skin was soft.

If Shadow and the others weren't there, and they were still doing that… what would they be doing?

*Edited*

"Hey Blue!" It was Green. "Look man, we're sorry. We weren't laughing at you ok? Can we come back in? We've got to finish up."

By the time Green as finished with his appeal, the two had yanked apart and Blue was cleaning off his arm with a towel. "Er! Um- I-I-I-!"

Vio covered his mouth, giving him a look. "Just another second Green! I'm almost done with my lecture!" He stood up and stretched, fully aware of Blues eyes following him. "Idiot." He muttered as he pulled the bedspread to erase any evidence of their activity. "Try not to look like that when the others come in."

The dreamy look on his face was replaced with a frown. "Like what?"

"Like you've so obviously just been satisfied." He opened the door as Blue kicked to towel under his bed. "Come on. He's calmed down."

The others entered, but they seemed to have a cautious eye on Vio more then anything. "How are you feeling Blue?" Green asked, edging around the bookworm.

Blue glared, but huffed. "Whatever. Lets just get this over with."

Shadow grinned, wrapping his arms around Vios naked shoulders, earning a look from both Green and Blue. "I was sure surprised to see you bare _your_ fangs, Vio. Developing a soft spot for 'moron' are you?"

Vio smirked. Shadow hadn't a clue. Which meant that the others hadn't heard anything either. None of them were all that capable of keeping secrets.

"Oh, you had all that time and that was the best you could come up with?" He 'tsk'ed. "You're losing your touch Shadow." He slipped away while Shadow floundered. "Come on, let's finish up." He laid back down.

Blue climbed back on top of him. His stomach fluttered again, but he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a problem that time around. "I'm ready." He said.

Shadow checked the positioning on the cameras, and directed everyone around until everything was set. "And…. Action!"

Blue leaned forward and took Vios hand. The boy looked up at him like an inexperienced virgin. Nothing like the face he'd made when he'd offered to suck him off. Blue smirked a little.

"Blue please…" Vio whispered, not sounding quite as genuine to Blue anymore. But that was acting. "Be gentle. T-This… this is my first time…"

It didn't seem that strange to him that he preferred Vio's real reaction. "I love you Vio." He whispered, leaning in close. It was so much easier now. "I would never hurt you."

The smaller boy shivered. "I know…" Blue leaned down and captured his lips working them passionately Vio moaned softly, his hands touching Blues waist. The touch made him groan. He pressed a little harder, unknowingly making everyone else blush at how much better it had gotten. Blue gripped Vio's shoulder.

The door opened silently over the carpet. "Blue Honey? Did you bring some friends-" A women looked into the room and froze.

Blue broke the lip-lock and looked up. "Mom-!" He squeaked, his voice cracking with surprise. "Um…" He looked back at Vio, and around at the equipment, then back at the stunned women in the doorway.

"This isn't what it looks like."

* * *

><p>I still didn't do that ending well enough. But over all this came out pretty good. My one-shots keep getting longer and longer. Tell me what you think! Comment, comment, comment!<p>

Oh, and there is an _alternate_ _ending_~! If anyone is interested~!

LoZ © Not me.


	2. Alternate Ending

AN: I know exactly what I want to write, so lets see if I can write it! (Sorry, I've had this on my computer for a while now**. I thought I had uploaded it!** But I hadn't, which… explains why I didn't get any comments on it…)

* * *

><p>"And it's done!" Shadow exclaimed, dropping into his chair. The cafeteria was bustling as usual. The rest of his filming crew had already been there for quite a while. ""And you will be amazed by all our hard work." He waved his camera around like it was some sort of magic item.<p>

Reds face lit up. "Oh my gosh! Its finished! I wanna see! I wanna see!" He reached across the table for the object but Shadow held it back.

"That's not the way it works Red." Vio pointed out, his hand searching for his drink, since he didn't want to remove his eyes from the book he was holding to actually see where it was located. "The completed version is on the computer."

"Aw…" He whined, sitting back down with a pout.

"So when are we going to be able to see the finial version?" Green asked eagerly. He had been looking forward to seeing Shadows first master piece (and himself) on the big screen.

"At the official unveiling." Shadow replied. "And not a moment before."

"Aw, not even a private showing for your boyfriend?" Green asked, leaning over with a sexy smile.

Shadow leaned in close. "Oh, I'll _give_ you a private showing~" He purred. "But you have to wait for the movie, just like everyone else."

"Oh gag!" Blue complained, pointing to the back of his throat. "Not even five minutes and you're already- Come on Red. We have to help Zelda before class anyway." He grabbed his tray and stood up. "Later guys."

Vios eyes drifted over the top of his book. "Bye Blue."

Blue flushed looking at him. "Y-Yeah…Later!" He turned and ran off. Vio held the volume so that it hid his smirk from anyone else at the table.

"Blue!" Red exclaimed. "Wait!" He snatched up his stuff, and chased after him, not wanting to be left behind.

"We should go too." Green said, kissing the purple-haired boys forehead. "See you after class." He left with Spirit.

Shadow grinned, leaning back in his chair and looking over at the table's only occupant. "You and Blue seem to be on better terms. Did something fun happen?"

"Who knows." Vio answered, like he hadn't even noticed. "It's probably just your imagination."

Shadow pouted. "Come on. You're hiding something from me, Vio. I know it." He gestured in the direction Blue had gone. "You made be a good actor, but your boyfriend is an open book. Spill."

Vio waited long enough, before turning to look at him like he'd missed the question. "Hm? I'm sorry. What?"

Shadow glared. "Fine! Be like that." He pulled away and started messing with his camera.

Vio went back to his book, adjusting his glasses. It wasn't like there was really anything to tell… yet. For the moment it had just been a onetime fling. However… It had only been a week since, and Blue had already tried to invited him over four times. Each time he'd done so with a red face, and each time freaking out before he could finish, and running off. Usually shouting that it was a joke.

But it was cute.

Vio smiled to himself. It seemed like Blue wanted it too be more then a onetime thing. It seemed like the older boy had liked their little side adventure. Vio didn't mind. After the situation, he had found himself thinking a little too fondly of the other as well.

Not that he was going to make it any easier on the idiot.

Shadow chuckled at something, before pausing the tape. "I love this scene." He muttered, holding the camera out to him.

Vio accepted it when Shadow held it out, took one of the ear buds so he could hear, and then pressed 'play'. The blue screen flickered to life.

*Edited*

* * *

><p>It's a good thing he got all that work onto his computer already.<p>

In retrospect, this is more like an afterwards, then an alternate ending but… How was that? Any good? Up to expectation? This was my original plan; I just really wanted the scene with Blue's mom.

(1) And that's hard too do. He really slammed it down.

Comment please!

LoZ © Not me.


End file.
